


Sterek BigBang

by Kenshymidzu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sterek Big Bang, my art, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3340748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenshymidzu/pseuds/Kenshymidzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello for this year I have the amazing chance to make illustration for the awesome mizzy2k /mirrorkill, hope you guys like my contribution.<br/>Livejournal link :http://kenshymidzu.livejournal.com/2023.html<br/>Fic Link:</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sterek BigBang

**Author's Note:**

> Hello for this year I have the amazing chance to make illustration for the awesome mizzy2k /mirrorkill, hope you guys like my contribution.  
> Livejournal link :http://kenshymidzu.livejournal.com/2023.html  
> Fic Link:

[](http://s99.photobucket.com/user/kenshymidzu/media/SterekBB_zps124f7f09.jpg.html)

[](http://s99.photobucket.com/user/kenshymidzu/media/inktober040copy_zps37d239d8.jpg.html)


End file.
